


My Darling, My Life, My Bride

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: F/M, inspired by the poem Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius reflects his love for his darling Cosette. Inspired by the beautiful, yet chilling poem Annabel Lee, by Edgar Allan Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling, My Life, My Bride

It was many a year ago, Marius thought, in a Kingdom by the sea a young maiden lived by the name of Cosette. She was a beautiful girl, with a beautiful soul that inspired something within the shy, almost hopeless Marius Pontmercy. Her smile made him happier than anything else on earth, and his smile was the first thing she thought about in the morning, and her last thought at night. Because of this Cosette lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by Marius Pontmercy. 

Thinking back to their time together now Marius realised that he was a child, and so was she in the Kingdom by the sea. But, just because they were young that didn't mean that they couldn't love. Marius knew that they loved with a love that was more than love, he and his darling Cosette. He would spend hours upon hours waiting for the night to come, so they could meet in her beautiful garden, illuminated by the stars. In moments when he was not with her, he was hardly a person at all, rather a vessel transporting around an empty man, who only found his soul when he was with his darling Cosette. He had never seen a star sparkle anywhere near as bright as her eyes. He adored every part of her, as she worshipped every part of him. He loved her with a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven, coveted her and him.

Marius was often teased, so to speak, by his closet friends about his adoration for the beautiful Cosette. But, he never took any notice of Courfeyrac, or of Grantaire, or anyone, he only focused on one thing, and that was his love for Cosette. And that was the reason, Marius thought, that long ago, in this Kingdom by the sea, a wind blew out a cloud, chilling his beautiful Cosette. So her grieving father came and bore her away from him. To shut her up in a sepulchre in this Kingdom by the sea. Leaving Marius alone, without his darling, without his love, without his life.

Well, the reason must have been that the angels, not half so happy in Heaven; went envying her and him. Yes! That was the reason, Marius decided, that all men know, in this Kingdom by the sea. That the wind came out of the cloud that horrid night, chilling and killing his very own Cosette. 

But, it did not have the desired effect the angels in Heaven planned. No, for Marius understood that their love was stronger by far than the love of many far older than them, of many far wiser than the pair. And Marius knew that neither the angels in Heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, could ever dissever his soul from the soul of his beautiful Cosette. For the moon never beams without bringing Marius vivid dreams of the beautiful Cosette. And the stars never rise, making Marius feel the bright eyes of his beautiful and precious Cosette. He came to the conclusion that he must carry on his life in the same way. And so, all the night tide, Marius lies by the side, of his darling, his darling, his life and his bride, in her sepulchre there by the sea. In her tomb by the sounding sea.


End file.
